


The words he said to me

by SoggyPineApple



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, No Romance, No Smut, Protective Older Brothers, Tommy needs a hug, jschlattdadau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoggyPineApple/pseuds/SoggyPineApple
Summary: Tommy runs away from his father, Jschlatt and runs into a man named dream. He could've never had guessed what would happen after that incounter and how it will change everything.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	1. Failure

**Failure**

Tommy sat on his bed hands folded in his lap, he had his head down. He knew what was coming soon. The door cracked open, dark brown shoes clancking on the wood flooring. Tommy didn't dare look up at his father, Jschlatt, "Tommy." There was no response from the young boy. "God damn it Thomas, look at me when im speaking to you" His voice sharp like a butcher's knife. Tommy looked up at his father slowly. "I heard what happened at school today Tommy, You got into a fight with an other kid." Jschlatt grinned. "I'm sorr-" "Oh no, no, no, I'm not mad at you for getting into a fight... I'm dissapointed by the fact you weren't able to win said fight! Like seriously what kind of fragile little boy are you? Not even able to take one single punch to the face. Jeez, I'm starting to belive i failed in your up-bringing how dare I raise such a **failure**." Schlatt spat slowly walking away from Tommy. "Make your father proud and stop being a dissapointment." Schlatt slammed the door on his way out making Tommy flinch. When the young boy heard the footsteps fade his eyebrows furrowed and tears started rolling down his soft cheeks. Tommy crossed his arms holding onto himself a way to try making himself feel safe, the british boy cried and cried until his body was too exhausted to get up. He laid back on his bed. 

_I'm so tired_

_I just wanna sleep._


	2. Freedom

**Free**

  
6:00 am, the sky still dark. Tommy laid there on the twin sized mattress. Many thoughts conveying his wild mind, maybe going on a small walk would help clear those intrusive thoughts. 

The young boy got up slowly trying to make less noise as possible, though it seemed impossible with these old wooden floors. His father Schlatt would say how the man built the house himself with an old friend of his, though Tommy never believed him instead just giggled at the prideful hybrid ram man.

Tommy shot those thoughts away as he slipped out the front door and started running out until he reached the city. The soft cold wind pushing lightly against Tommy’s now slightly red nose and cheeks made him smile, the smell of the city always made him happy. The streets filled with people even so early in the morning buzzing to head to their jobs and such. It was all so amazing in Tommy’s eyes, he wanted to live in the city, he hated living all cooped up in that mansion with private tutors and being forced to be strong. All the British boy wanted was to be outside in the wind free, and nothing holding him back anymore.

Tommy walked into a bakery honestly to just enjoy the smell and atmosphere, the smell of French vanilla hot chocolate and freshly made sticky toffee pudding making him feel warm and comfy along with stereotypical music playing in the background. Suddenly, a girl with light brown hair and eyes sparkling like the stars waved at Tommy “Hi! Will you be getting anything!” She asked. “Uh... no sorry! I’m just enjoying the smell that’s all”

Tommy sucked ass at speaking to women clearly by this interaction

The women smiled gently and brought Tommy a small plate with a cup of hot cocoa “Here enjoy.” _‘Does she think I’m some broke homeless kid or something?’_ Tommy thought for a slight second until noticing the name tag. “Uh Thank you, Niki.” He smiles back at the small women that waved and walked back to the cash register Tommy enjoyed the hot chocolate and pastry when he finished he thanked Niki once again and started headed home, Tommy was unaware of the time so he didn’t worry about his father as much until he got back to the mansion and saw a man run out the door and dash towards him. A pair of arms wrapped tightly around the young British boy’s and his face was shoved into the chest of a tall man, Tommy obviously knew it was Jschlatt, but he was a bit more worried about what Jschlatt would do to him after realizing that Tommy snuck out. Jschlatt nuzzled Tommy’s neck and inhaled deeply. Tommy felt a pang of guilt and returned the hug enjoying the affection that is usually never given to him. Schlatt sighed deeply and pulled himself off of the blonde, the back of his hand raised and swiftly came back down with a smacking noise. “WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING **_TOMAS?_** ” Schlatt yelled, venom in the name ‘Thomas’. A bright pink hand print rested on Tommy’s cheek tears starting to prick at his eyes trying his best to swallow down his embarrassment. “Father I’m so-“ “I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES YOUNG MAN. GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW.” Schlatt yelled pointing back at the house eyebrows furrowed down. Tommy nodded and started walking up to the house as Schlatt mumbled “Fucking piece a’ shit of a son.” Tommy sighed wiping away a couple tears. 

Tommy got back into his room thinking maybe... _‘What if he ran away?’_


	3. Escape

**Escape**

Tommy pushed a pack of cinnamon and apple gum, a light pink blanket wih 'You matter' written on the soft fabric, and a change of clothes into his red school backpack. The young boy thought for a moment _'Should I really do this?'_ He shook his head violently trying to get rid of those thoughts. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and pushed back his blond curly locks, He walked out his room seeing Schlatt sat down at the table drinking dark coffee from a plaine white cup a slurpping noise disrupting the silence.   
  
  
"Have a good day at school, Thomas." 

"Yeah, okay see you later dad." 

Tommy stepped out of the mansion, for the last time. The younger's eyes looked back at the large spruce house, even if his life here was miserable he'd never forget the memories from his childhood house. Tommy started running off making his way into the city, knowing that when he wouldn't show up to school they'd message his father. The young boy made his way into a village looking around at the new people, he must stick out like a sore thumb considering his clothing was from different expensive brands. Blue eyes darted over to a small shop where he could smell just cooked bread. "Hey watch where you're going!" Groaned a mased man who picked up his now broken iron sword "Oh shit, sorry mister." Tommy apologied urgently. "You're gonna have to pay for that y'know." The man with the rather loud voice spoke. "Um, deal? I kinda have nowhere to go could I possibly stay with you?..." Tommy asked closing his eyes, he wasn't religious but was praying to god that the masked man would let him stay. "S...Sure?..."

Tommy sat on the back of the man's horse hands wrapped around his waist. "So what's your name?" The british boy asked "Call me... Dream. What about you?" "I'm Tommy." Silence filled the air which led to the younger getting sleepy, Tommy rested his head on Dream's back. Dream was suprised by the sudden feeling of the boy resting againts his, Dream sighed softly 

_This kid is valuable he couldn't get mad at him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter and it being bit bland, been busy lately, but when I'm able to write more I promise to write more longer chapters :))


End file.
